Chance
by fenielin
Summary: Flynn Roth is an accommodator of innocence and has recently been recruited by an albino, Allen, and his blue-haired sidekick, Kanda, to join the Black Order. The sudden move is rough on Flynn, and Lavi is determined to help. Lavi/OC story. It's not as dramatic as the description makes it seem... First fanfic ever, so be nice. T for content in general.
1. Introduction

Chance

A D. Gray-Man Fan fiction

* * *

Just a heads up, I really have next to no idea where this is going. It's not really going to use the manga/anime as a guideline except for characters and places... And before I forget- DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own any characters easily recognizable by the people who have actually read/seen D. Gray-Man. I only own my OCs (Flynn and Charm). Now that that's said, I will probably never say it again unless I feel like a chapter is really short... Now I'll just apologize ahead of time for spelling/grammatical errors. And now for a quick character bio!

Flynn Roth

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 100 lb.

Ethnicity: English, Welsh

Race: Human

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Lavender

Family: Robert Roth (father, deceased), Lillian Roth (mother, deceased)

Strengths: Hand to hand combat, Persistence

Weaknesses: Gore, Melons

Hobbies: Violin, Walking

Background: Parents killed in a carriage accident about four years prior to the story.

* * *

Charm Roth

Race: Dog

Breed: German Shepherd

* * *

One last thing, this is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but nothing too harsh. And this is one of the few times when I'm writing in a third-person perspective, so it may not be great.


	2. Chapter 1: Beliefs

Flynn has never been a runner. To be more accurate, she hates running, but, for some reason, is rather good at it. Anyway, Flynn is currently running from a massive monster thing. She has no idea what it is, but it's huge and shooting at her. As she races down an alley, she trips on her skirts. The monster seems to lock its sights on her and it fires. Flynn's eyes widen as a bullet races toward her. She squeeze her eyes shut and braces herself for impact. She's surprised when nothing happens. Her eyes fly open. There's a young man with snow white hair and a grotesque arm blocking the hits. Another young man with a black sword and blue hair tied back from his face is slashing at the monster. The white haired man smiles at her slightly and asks, "Are you alright, miss?"

"Um... Sure?" She whispers. His smile broadens.

"What's your name? I'm Allen and that's Kanda. We're exorcists."

"Oh, okay... Um, I'm Flynn."

"Short-stack, get her out of here!" Kanda growls, slicing into the monster.

"Stop calling me that!" Allen shouts, then turns back to Flynn and offers a hand to her. She takes it and he sprints with her close behind him down the streets of London. When they stop running a good fifteen minutes later, Flynn slides down against a wall and sits in silence for several minutes.

"What was that thing?" She asks softly, looking up at Allen.

"An Akuma. It's the soul of a person trapped and used for evil." He explains.

"Oh..."

"This must be a lot to take in, huh?"

"Just a little..."

"So, do you have an idea why that Akuma would be after you?"

"No... Pardon me if this is blunt, but is this a part of some religion?"

"Exorcists are a part of the Vatican."

"...And Akuma are sort of like demons?"

"In a way, yeah."

"Then I have an idea. It's not the greatest idea... Um, well, I'm an atheist. I'm not sure if these Akuma get angry over something such as that..."

"...I don't think that would be it." His eyes had widened at her innocent confession. 'An atheist? Don't people like that not believe in God...?'

"Huh... Um, Allen, is everything alright? You grew rather quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh! Yeah, it's fine. I just got a bit lost in my thoughts. Flynn, I need you stay here until I get back. I need to check on Kanda and make sure he has everything under control."

"Oh, okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." He sprints back over to where he had last seen the Akuma and Kanda brawling to find Kanda finishing off the Akuma.

"Took you long enough." Kanda growls, slashing one last time. The Akuma disintegrates.

"She was pretty shaken up. I wanted to explain some of this to her before I came back.." Allen sighs at Kanda's gruffness.

"I'm going to continue the search for the innocence."

"I'll catch up with you as soon as I can. I'm afraid I left the girl in a bad part of town."

"Whatever."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Flynn paces up and down the alley Allen had left her in. 'How can Akuma be real? And exorcists? If these are real then have I made an error in my beliefs?'

"Hey, sweetie," A man drawls from the mouth of the alley. He staggers up to Flynn.

"What's a pretty lil thing like you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm waiting for a friend." She shrinks away from the drunkard.

"That's no excuse. Come and have some fun with me, sweetie."

"No thank you, sir. I would appreciate it if you would please leave me to myself."

"No, no, sweetie. You see, I came all the way from New York and I really need to blow off some steam."

"I don't see how that's any of my concern. You can just find a prostitute in the slums."

"I don't feel like paying money for some lowlife. I want a real girl who hasn't been deflowered yet."

"Sir, you need to go back to the tavern, please."

"That's no way to play, sweetie." He reaches out to grab her and she scrambles back.

"Allen!" She shrieks. A white haired figure seems to glow in the alleyway. Allen stalks down toward the pair and pushes the drunken man away from Flynn.

"Stay off of her." Allan hisses.

"I-I didn't do anything! Honest, sir! I didn't know she had a beau!" The drunk shouts as he lopes from the alley.

"Flynn, are you alright?

"Yes, I'm fine. A little shaken up is all." Flynn sighs, running a hand through her messy hair. She looks to Allen and gasps. "A-Akuma!"

"Get behind me!" Allen shoves her behind him and activates his innocence, his hand growing. Flynn skitters back to hide behind a few barrels while Allen engages the Akuma. She winces every time something crunches or cracks. Allen swipes at the Akuma and it dodges then shoots and misses. It goes this way for at least an hour. Swipe, dodge, shoot, dodge, and repeat. Allen finally manages to get a hit in but is blasted back by the Akuma's gun. He slams into the wall beside Flynn.

"Allen?" She crawls over to him. "Are you okay?"  
He doesn't respond. Flynn's eyes widen as the Akuma grows closer to them.

"Allen! You have to get up! I don't know how to fight this thing! Allen, please get up!" She cries out, lightly slapping the unconscious boy's face. The Akuma shoots at them and again, Flynn is amazed when they're unharmed. She stares in shock at her parasol, which has grown to be a shield. She had even forgotten she had brought it with her until now. With shaky determination, Flynn picks up her parasol and jabs it at the Akuma. The parasol fires a bright burst of light at it and the Akuma explodes. The parasol returns to its normal appearance then.

"Flynn!" Allen shouts. He's woken up and sitting up slowly. "Where are you? Are you alright? The Akuma!"

"I'm right here. It's okay, I think I killed it..." She holds out the parasol to him. "It turned into a shield and then a gun... I'm not sure why or how..."

"We should go find Kanda."

"Um... Okay. Do you know where he might be?"

"No. That's why we should start looking."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Kanda walks into a shady bar, searching for a hint of the innocence, or even an Akuma to tell him that he's on the right path. Nothing again. Not even a homeless person looking for change. As he walks out an attractive young woman comes up to him and places a hand on his chest.

"Where are you going, handsome?" She smiles seductively.

"Away from you." Kanda snaps and tries to continue past her.

"Oh, sugar, what's wrong? I bet I can help."

"I doubt-"

"Kanda?" Allen waves, jogging up to him with Flynn in tow. "Um.. I found it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, short stack?"

"I only found it ten minutes ago, if that! And stop calling me that!"

"Just because you swing that way doesn't mean I can't help you gentlemen have a little fun." The woman smiles again.

"Marjorie!" Flynn gasps. "You're working the streets!"

"Oh... Hi Flynn."

"What would your parents say!"

"I don't need them for that... You act just like them."

"Marjorie, you don't have to do this to yourself. You could work anywhere! You have so many connections."

"Did you ever think that I wanted to do this! God, Flynn, I think your parents were wrong to bring you up as an atheist. You are so messed up! Of course, they can't change matters now since that fatal carriage accident."

"Kanda, let's go." Allen wraps an arm around Flynn's waist and heads off in a random direction. "Flynn.. That was pretty harsh."

"I've heard worse." Flynn shakes her head to clear it as they stumble along. "I really do wish she would get a job that doesn't endanger her so much. There are many bad people in London. Especially with Jack the Ripper showing up out of the blue."

"Were you two close?"

"No, not really. She was always rather rude to me."

"Where's the innocence?" Kanda barks. Allen halts and turns to him.

"Flynn has it." Allen releases Flynn from his hold and gestures slightly toward her.

"What? No I don't!" Flynn jumps back in surprise.

"Yes, you do. Your parasol is an anti-Akuma weapon that can only be activated by the innocence."

"But this is the first time it's done anything... At least to my knowledge."

"It could've just recently bonded with your unique imprint. When did you get it?"

"It was my mother's... And she had it for nearly twenty years and it's been in my possession for four years. I rarely take it out though."

"We should take her to be evaluated by the Black Order." Kanda says.

"Um, if I'm going to be going somewhere, I must stop by my house first. A few things are there that I'd prefer not to leave behind."

"If you must."

"Lead the way." Allen grins.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Can we go yet?" Kanda groans.

"Um, almost!" Flynn replies sharply. She spent about an hour changing into breeches, a hat, and a tunic and searching for her parents' wedding rings, a box for her mother's wedding dress and one of her own dresses, her mother's favorite pendant, and her father's pocket watch. "I just need one more thing! Charm! Where are you, boy?"

"What's a 'Charm'?" Allen hisses.

"My dog! I hope he didn't get out..." Flynn races across to the other side of the house.

"There you are, silly boy! Come on!" She clips a leash to the dog's collar and drags him back to where the men are waiting. "Um, they're alright with pets, right? Because otherwise we may have a problem."

"Komui basically makes pets, so you should be fine." Allen shrugs.

"Then let's go!"

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"I've never actually been on a train!" Flynn wiggles in her seat. "Why does Toma have to sit outside?"

"It's customary." The finder replies from outside the compartment.

"Oh... That's not fair. And don't say life isn't fair because everyone knows that."

"You more than some people." Kanda grunts.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Allen bursts into laughter and soft chuckles from outside show that Toma has joined in the laughing. "Charm, go bite Kanda, okay?" Charm barks twice and turns to growl at Kanda, who summons his sword.

"If you even come near my baby with that, I will go all Ripper on you." Flynn hisses. Kanda begrudgingly puts his sword back and Charm curls up on the bench beside Flynn.

"What breed is he?" Allen asks, leaning forward to pet the big dog.

"A German Shepherd."

"He's massive."

"You should see my friend's Great Dane. She's nearly twice Charm's size."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's quite impressive. I've heard that Newfoundland's are even larger than Danes. Personally, I find that to be a bit preposterous, but since Akuma exist, who knows?"

"Still a bit shaken up about that?"

"Just a tad. You can't expect someone to just accept something that could very well disprove what they've believed their whole life."

"And what would that be?" Kanda queries, suddenly interested.

"That there is no God. What kind of person lives in the clouds creating random people? And since clouds aren't tangible, that person would have to have less of a mass than the clouds, but not so much less that they'd float away. Um... But that's just what I believe. Go science..."

"Have you been to church before?" Allen asks.

"Twice. The first time I fell asleep once I determined that I had absolutely no reason to stay awake. The second was my parents' funeral."

"…And how long into the service did you fall asleep?"

"Right before everyone sat on the floor, so maybe five minutes. A woman in black and white hit me with a wet broom at the end..."

"A nun? Why?"

"I don't know! Why would I know?"

"The conductor said we'll be at the station in a minute. Be ready." Toma says from outside.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"We have to climb up a giant rock?" Flynn frowns, looking up at the cliff the Black Order's headquarters resides upon. "May I ask how Charm might be able to get up?"

"Uh, I actually forgot about the cliff. Don't worry, there's another way we can go." Allen smiles reassuringly. "There's an underground river that will take us up."

"Does that mean a boat ride or swimming?"

"A boat. Just be careful in it. Don't need you falling in."

"I have been on plenty of boats, thank you. Gondolas included."

"Good." Allen picks up Flynn's small trunk and begins to lead the way.

"Oh, you needn't do that! I can carry it myself!"

"It's fine. You are a guest, after all."

"Um... Then, thank you, Allen."

"It's no trouble. All right we're here."

Kanda is already in the boat, scowling at something. Allen helps Flynn in, hands her the trunk, and hops in himself. He takes up the oar and begins paddling. Charm dunks his head in the water and barks in surprise.

"Your dog is stupid." Kanda huffs.

"Well, your face is mean." Flynn sticks her tongue out at him. Toma makes a sound of amusement as Charm turns to lick Flynn and she giggles.

"We'll reach the main passageway soon," Allen says after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, good." Flynn beams. Those minutes pass quickly and soon they're at the mooring bay and on dry land.

"Well, I'll take you to see Komui. He's in charge around here." Allen grins.

"Hey Allen! Welcome back!" A young Chinese woman with bright blue hair tied up into two long tails bounds up to us. "Who is this?"

"Lenalee, this is Flynn. She's a carrier of the innocence."

"Oh! Well, Komui's in his office. I'll see you two later!" She races off, short skirt flashing high up on her legs.

"That's Lenalee, Komui's little sister. She's an exorcist as well."

"She seems nice. Rather perky." Flynn comments softly, gazing up at the sloping architecture of the building. It really is quite lovely... There seems to be a good deal of Gothic influence behind the stonework. Flynn falls behind Allen while she studies the room. He turns down a hallway, to find himself pulled into a room with some of the scientists.

"What're you doing?" Allen sighs. "I have to go!"

"No. You need to help us test something!" Reever grins, pushing him into a chair.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"You look lost." A young man with bright red hair and an eye patch approaches Flynn, who has now realized that she has lost Allen.

"Um, I suppose I am. Allen was supposed to take me to Komui, but I haven't the foggiest where either of them are." Flynn sighs.

"I can take you to Komui. I'm Lavi by the way."

"Oh, I'm Flynn. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lavi. Don't take this the wrong way, but it might be better if Allen were to escort me. He wished to talk with Komui before I speak to him."

"Ah. Why is that?"

"Um, I got attacked by Akuma and am apparently a carrier of innocence... Toma tried to explain it to me but the whole concept is illogical, at least to me. Allen and Kanda decided to bring me back here. Oh! Charm? I'm afraid my dog's disappeared now as well."

"How about I help you find your dog and then Allen, alright?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

"It's no trouble. I don't have much going on right now."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Ow!" Allen growls. He's still strapped into a chair while the science division monitors his reactions. "Let me go already!"

"We need this. For science." Reever states and the rest of the division nods behind him.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Charm?" Lavi calls out for the dog. "So how old are you?"

"Charm, come here, boy!" Flynn yells. "Nearly sixteen. Why?"

"Charm! I was curious. I'm older than you by two years."  
Flynn whistles loudly, then says, "That's surprising. You don't seem to be ahead of me in years."

"Hey!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you! It's just... Your demeanor is that of a teenager. Which I suppose you still are, technically. Charm!" Nails clatter on the floor and a lupine shadow flares up on the wall. The large shepherd trots to his owner and coils around her legs, snarling at Lavi. His ebony coat shines in the soft light of the hallway, making him even more impressive a beast. A soft cluck from Flynn quiets the dog and he relaxes, tail wagging lazily. Flynn crouches next to him and cups his snout while scolding him, "Silly pup. You stay near me, got it?"

"Uh, is he safe to be around?" Lavi asks nervously.

"Of course he is! He might look frightening, but he's the sweetest dog this side of the pond." Lavi cautiously pats the dog's head. Charm leans into it, barks sharply, and promptly licks Lavi. Flynn smiles as the man seems to relax a bit and watches as he ruffles the dog's fur. Flynn speaks up after a few minutes, "Shall we look for Allen now?"

"Of course," Lavi stands and brushes his clothes off a bit. "He might be in the dining hall. The kid never seems to be full."

"Charm, do you remember Allen? White hair, pale skin, dark cloaks." Charm barks twice for yes. "Good, can you track him in here?" Two barks again. Flynn clips a leash to the dog's collar before he rushes down the hall, nose snuffling along to the floor. He leads the Flynn and Lavi down a few floors and across the rooms to where Flynn and Allen last were together. Charm darts down an hallway and sits beside a closed door.

"What does that mean?" Lavi hisses to Flynn.

"It means that Allen is in there." Flynn beams and takes a treat from a hidden pocket for Charm.

"Those are the experiment rooms. What could he possibly be doing in there?"

"Why don't we find out?" Flynn pushes the door open to find several men and a blob thing in lab coats looking at Allen strapped into a chair. Allen's shirt has been removed, revealing dark tattoo like marks on his upper body and a disfigured arm. She gasps, "Oh my... Um-"

"We need Allen. Komui's orders." Lavi interrupts. The red-haired man goes up to Allen and undoes the restraints, ignoring the scientists' groans. Allen pulls his shirt back on and refastens the buttons, then throws his cloak on top. The trio exits the experiment rooms

"Sorry I left you alone. They needed a test subject." He smiles brightly at Flynn.

"Oh, it's fine. Lavi was quite helpful." She replies softly.

"Thanks Lavi." Accommodator

"It was nothing." Lavi shrugs. "I'll catch you guys in the dining hall later."

"Alright," Lavi retreats down the hallway, leaving Allen and Flynn by themselves.

"Shall we see Sir Komui now?" Flynn queries.

"Don't call him that. It'll just go to his head. Now follow me."

* * *

**Okay, so that's Chapter One... I don't think it was too bad... Please review (or at least tell me if there's grammatical/spelling errors)! Convince them to review, my puppets!**

**Light: Review this or I'll write your name in my Death Note.**

**Allen: You're not even in this story!**

**Kanda: Get out of here.**

**Light: What're you gonna do, stab me?**

**Kanda: Yes. *chases Light with Mugen***

**Light: AHH! HELP ME RYUK!**

**Ryuk: Heh, heh, heh... *eats apple***

**Lenalee: What are you idiots doing!**

**Komui: Lenalee! I'll save you! *shoots Light and Kanda with blowdarts***

**Kaoru and Hikaru: We are experiencing some technical difficulties.**

**Allen: GO BACK TO YOUR OWN MANGA! *attacks the twins with crown clown***

**...**

**...**

**A few minutes later**

**...**

**...**

**Allen: Just... just review already. Then those _others_ will go away!**


	3. Chapter 2: Those People

"I'm the Supervisor of Science, Komui Lee! And who could this be?" A man with a beret and glasses grins. He's holding a mug with a bright pink bunny on it, which Flynn finds rather odd for someone who must be in his early thirties.

"Um, I'm Flynn Roth… I'm from London." The girl shuffles her foot across the stone flooring causing Charm to skitter back.

"Hm. Allen, weren't you and Kanda just on a mission in London?"

"Yeah. Flynn was attacked by Akuma, we helped her out, and then we discovered she was an accommodator of innocence." Allen explains in a somewhat bored tone.

"Oh! Well then, get her set up in a room right away! I believe the one next to Lavi and Bookman is open. Unless you'd prefer to be closer to Allen… We can always move some people around. It's quite traumatic to be randomly attacked and you need to be comfortable here."

"Um, I don't want to be a bother. I can just use the open one near Lavi." Flynn looks up suddenly and watches a little gold orb flutter around Allen's head. 'What could that be?'

"Then show her the way Allen! Maybe Reever or Johnny will help you with your bag. I'm afraid I have no idea where any of the Science Department is as of yet…" Allen and Flynn exchange a glance and seem to come to an understanding.

"That's alright. I can help Flynn get settled and show her around." Allen beams and practically drags Flynn from the room. "Okay, Lavi and Bookman's room is just across the building from mine. Let's see if we can make it there."

"I take it you're not great at navigating." Flynn smirks.

"I'm not the best, but just so long as we get there eventually, everything will be fine."

"Allen, who or what is a Bookman?"

"Oh, that's Lavi's master I suppose you could say. Lavi is training to be the next Bookman, so he has to stay with the current one. A Bookman is in charge of recording events as they happen with no opinion, so they don't usually form relationships so as not to be biased."

"Huh. How long have you been an exorcist?"

"Not too long. I trained with General Cross for about four years and then he sent me here only a few months ago."

"Is it hard? Being an exorcist?"

"At first, but you get used to it over time."

"Your power is in your left arm, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why isn't mine in my body?"

"Sometimes innocence is in an object. There are different types of exorcists. I happen to be a parasitic type, where the weapon is generally made of the Accommodator's body. I think you're an equipment type, which is where innocence takes on the form of a common object."

"You seem well-read in this subject."

"I would hope so." Charm woofs at a pair of people approaching them. "There's Lavi and Bookman. You ought to meet Bookman."

"Hey Allen, Flynn!" Lavi waves good-naturedly, but with a false smile on his face. Flynn faintly wonders if Allen notices this, but shakes her head to clear it.

"It is good to see you again," Flynn beams, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She turns her gaze to the old man beside Lavi. He has dark circles around his eyes and a tall question mark shaped patch of hair.

"Is this the new girl you were telling me about?" He asks, without looking at Lavi. He appears to be plotting what may happen next.

"Yes. Bookman, meet Flynn. Flynn, meet Bookman." Lavi grins again.

"Have you seen Hevlaska yet?" Bookman is clearly addressing Flynn.

"Um, what is that?" Flynn begins to chew on her lower lip as she says this.

"I'll take that as a no. Lavi, go with them to see Hevlaska."

"Alright you old panda." Lavi rolls his eyes as Bookman scurries past. "Do you want some help with that bag?"

"Oh, it's fine." Flynn blinks twice. She had forgotten that she had been carrying it.

"We should drop it off in your new room before we see Hevlaska." Allen says, stepping up to the door beside the one Lavi and Bookman had come out of. He opens it wide and steps in, closely followed by Lavi and Flynn. There's a small bed pushed up against the wall in one corner of the room and a large tile mural of Van Gogh's Starry Night is that wall. The other three are gray and colorless. A little nightstand is beside the bed. Atop it sits a small lantern that has a few matchboxes beside it. Charm jumps onto the bed when Flynn drops his leash and her bag. Flynn walks to the mural and runs a hand across it.

"I guess you like your room." Allen smiles slightly. She can only nod in response. A broad grin spreads across her face as she stares at the art.

"I believe it's going to be nice here. Shall we see Hevlaska now?" She turns to the men with a somewhat mournful expression Lavi notes. He'll have to remember that this mosaic produces emotional turmoil in her.

"We shall. Have you been on an elevator before?" Lavi grins wickedly.

* * *

"This is horrible!" Flynn shrieks, holding onto the safety bar for dear life as the elevator lurches downward at an unimpressive speed. The guys chuckle softly at her. A few minutes later the elevator halts at Hevlaska's floor. Flynn waits for the men to get off before following them off the elevator. A massive figure looms before them. Pale tendrils swirl around it, the only prominent humanoid features being the nose and lips. Hevlaska.

"Junior Bookman… the Destroyer of Time… and… a new face." Hevlaska whispers. It reaches for Flynn and she squeaks and backs up dangerously close to the elevator shaft.

"Flynn, just stay calm. She's only going to gauge how attuned you are to your innocence." Allen says soothingly. Flynn glares daggers at him, but stops her retreat and allows Hevlaska to pick her up. A glance at Lavi seems to prove him to be studying the current situation. An odd feeling overcomes Flynn, as though something is probing her. She looks up at Hevlaska with faint fear in her eyes. Lavi takes note of this, but remembers his own caution when he was brought before Hevlaska's power. Of course, he has been briefed vaguely about what would happen and he had read some of Bookman's old documents on the process of gauging the synchronization of a person with their innocence.

"2%... 8%... 14%... 23%..." Lavi can't help but be a bit surprised at such a low number. At least the girl didn't have below 10%, otherwise she'd have been stripped of her innocence. Allen is having the same thoughts as Lavi as he watches Hevlaska set Flynn back on the ground.

"Excuse me, Hevlaska… May I ask what you are? I've never seen anything so ethereal. You are quite beautiful, if I might be that forward." Flynn peers up somewhat sheepishly. Hevlaska's lips curl up slightly at her question and then the smile broadens a bit at the uncertain compliment.

"I am a human… My innocence changed so I appear this way… This is how I have appeared for the last century."

"That's incredible."

"Flynn Roth… You will play a great role in events to come soon… You might change history; for better or for worse."

"Oh… I will?"

"You will…"

"Why?"

"Be the Savior of Life or the Harbinger of Death."

"What…? I-I don't know what that means." Lavi takes note when Flynn begins to grow flustered. "Could you maybe elaborate?"

"You are a wild card… Taking you in is a great chance, but it is a chance we must take… There are many creatures that would like to take advantage of you… There are many things you have yet to discover about yourself…" It's clear that Hevlaska is no longer willing to share. Allen gently touches Flynn's shoulder and she allows herself to be lead back to the elevator.

* * *

"I'm starving." Flynn sighs when they stumble off of the dreaded contraption. "Is there somewhere to get food?"

"Ahaha! Jeryy will be quite pleased to meet you," Lavi chuckles. To Flynn the tone sounds just a bit off- like he doesn't really mean it. Allen doesn't seem to notice it so she just takes it that she's hearing things.

"Allen!" A flamboyant man shrieks excitedly when they enter the dining hall. A few people glance up. "The usual?"

"Yeah." Allen nods, beaming.

"What about you Lavi?"

"Let's see… Yakiniku, kimchi, a bowl of rice, and ice cream, sa." Lavi grins. They've just reached the counter. Flynn is shyly looking down at the floor and is partially hiding behind Allen.

"And who is this? Oh my god you are so adorable! Oh, come here, sweetie, no need to be afraid!" Jeryy has just noticed Flynn, who is now coming out from behind Allen.

"Um… I'm Flynn…" She whispers and awkwardly curtsies.

"I'm Jeryy. It's good to meet you Flynn. Would you like something to eat?"

"Um, yes please. May I have pancakes with berries, a steak, a poached egg, spaghetti with olive oil, French toast, shrimp lo mein, phở, and chicken noodle soup? Oh, and may I have a glass of milk?"

"…Alright! Coming right up!"

* * *

"Wow. I'm used to Allen eating a ton, but that's amazing, especially since you're so little!" Lavi grins. He had finished his food several minutes ago and is now watching Allen and Flynn eat. Flynn frowns and stabs Lavi's hand with her fork. "Ow!"

"It's your own fault." She beams. "Do you think Jeryy will make food for Charm?"

"I'm sure he will. He loves cooking." Allen snickers, watching Lavi press ice against his slightly bleeding hand.

"Then I'll go see if he'll make anything. I need a new fork anyway. It has your blood on it now…"

"What do you think of her?" Allen turns to Lavi when Flynn's out of earshot.

"She seems to be adjusting quite well, even though she's only been here a few hours. I feel like she may not be telling us everything that we need to know." Lavi sighs.

"I get that feeling, too. She seems really nice. I hope all of this doesn't stress her out too much. It's kind of wild in the beginning and I knew what to expect."

"Hm… Do you remember anything she said to you before you got her to headquarters?"

"I remember when I was fighting the Akuma, right before I blacked out she yelled that she needed me to get up, that she didn't know how to fight. She scolded a prostitute she knew after the battle was over. She also doesn't seem to understand religion. A lot of her questions circled back to trying to understand how this is a part of the Vatican."

"Do you know if she's religious?"

"She isn't. The prostitute picked a fight with her and it came up."

"Then she's just trying to get a better feel of what religion is. She probably doesn't understand the concept of a higher power in general. And then the way she said she didn't know how to fight, do you remember it word for word?"

"Uh yeah… She said "Allen! You have to get up! I don't know how to fight this thing! Allen, please get up!" but I was out right after that."

"That's interesting… She from the context, she knows how to fight. I wonder what drove her to learn."

"She was orphaned four years ago. Could that have something to do with it?"

"How did they die?"

"A carriage accident, I believe."

"It's probable that had something to do with it… Something such as that would drive nearly anyone to learn some form of self defense. Did anything else happen?"

"A drunken man tried to get certain services from her. Luckily I showed up before anything serious happened. She mentioned that she likes walking."

"She would probably walk with one of her parents and the dog around town and, after they passed, learned to defend herself in case something like that were to happen."

"What are you talking about? It sounds depressing." Lenalee approaches them with Flynn a few paces behind.

"Oh, just some book I read. I wanted to see if Allen had any thoughts as to why the hero did what they did." Lavi stretches then stands. "I think I'm going to turn in. Never know when we might get sent out again."

"I'll go with you. I might get lost otherwise…" Flynn smiles.

"Goodnight!" Lenalee chirps.

"See you tomorrow." Allen grins.

* * *

"So, what's your initial impression of this place?"Lavi asks while they walk the halls.

"It's confusing and large, but I think I'll get used to it. That mosaic helps though. It's so colorful while the rest of this is just kind of drab." Flynn replies easily. She feels rather comfortable here, despite the fact that she's pretty much surrounded by strangers.

"You looked kind of sad when you were looking at it."

"My mother had a copy of it and it always relaxed me when I was a girl."

"Did you have to leave it behind?"

"It was actually burned when my parents died. Some of my neighbors thought I shouldn't be able to keep the house or any of the objects in it because of my age, despite what their will said."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you… May we talk about something a tad more cheerful?"

"Komui will probably send you out on missions with us once you get the hang of using your innocence."

"Was that what Kanda, Allen, and Toma were on when they found me?"

"Yeah. They're really fun. Oh and next time you see Kanda, call him Yu. That's his first name."

"I feel as though he won't react well to that."

"You'll be fine just so long as you're in a room full of exorcists. Or at least near Jeryy. He seems to like you. Though he loves anyone who orders that much."

"What'll he do? Hit him with a frying pan?"

"Probably, yeah."

"Then I just might have to start using Kanda's first name. He's rather icy isn't he?"

"Kanda? He's not so bad after awhile. He just doesn't really like people. Give him soba noodles and you'll be best of friends in no time."

"Mm… He seems equally likely to slice me in half."

"He almost did that to Allen when he first got here. The gatekeeper thought he was an Akuma, so Kanda was sent to check."

"Oh dear. At least no one was hurt… Were they?"

"Kanda temporarily disabled Allen's anti-Akuma arm. You do not want to damage your innocence if Bookman or I aren't around. Komui's great with fixing them, just not so great with no pain. The anesthesia doesn't even help all that much. It just keeps you from activating your innocence too soon."

"I hope that doesn't happen to me. Though my innocence isn't attached to my body, so it wouldn't be painful, right?"

"It shouldn't be."

"Do you enjoy being a Bookman? Allen explained some it to me earlier."

"For the most part, I do. It's intriguing to be able to look at something and be completely objective. And it's pretty cool to have a photographic memory. If I didn't enjoy reading, I would dread having to do this job. Basically all of it is reading or taking notes, mentally or physically."

"I think it sounds fun. Difficult, but fun."

"Difficult is a good description. As a Bookman, I'm not allowed to form personal relationships. It's sort of a taboo."

"I don't think I could do that…"

"I've been training since I was a kid."

"How old were you?"

"Six."

"At six, I was trying to dress up a stray cat."

"And how did that turn out?"

"Not well. That cat gave me scars. Yet, I was a stupid kid and tried to put clothing on it anyway."

"Ouch. Where? Bookman might know of something to help them fade."

"My neck." Flynn pushes her hair back and long, thin strips of rough scar tissue are visible from her ear down past the collar of her tunic. Lavi notes that several other scars are scattered along her neck, but he can only see the tips of them. Flynn shakes her hair back into place and they continue walking. "I'd rather just leave them. They're a part of me."

"Alright. If you change your mind, just tell me."

"I will."

"…Did you train Charm yourself?"

"Mhmm. He's only two but he's brilliant with commands."

"He seems very protective of you."

"Hardly. He just likes me because I'm the one giving him food. Did you ever have any pets?"

"No, that old panda thought they'd make me too soft to be a Bookman."

"I can see the logic in that. Maybe you could get a fish of some sort. They're rather low maintenance and you don't really get attached to them."

"I doubt that'll happen."

"If I ever get out of here and have some free time, I am getting you a pet fish. And you have to name it."

"If that happens, I will be amazed."

"And if you're with me when I get the fish, you have to choose it."

"You have to train before you can get out of here."

"How hard could that be?"

"It depends on how good you are with hand to hand combat and summoning your innocence."

"Oh. Even if it takes ten years, you are getting a fish and you will like it."

"Alright, you win. And we're here."

"Already?"

"It's been about fifteen minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Flynn."

"Nighty night Lavi!"

* * *

"Were you with the new girl?" Bookman asks without looking up.

"Yeah. Her room's right next to ours so I walked her back." Lavi shrugs out of his cloak.

"Good, good. What did Hevlaska say about her?"

"She's 23% attuned with her innocence and is apparently going to be either the Savior of Life or the Harbinger of Death."

"Hm. I want you to keep a close eye on her. Keep notes on what she says and does."

"Very well, you old panda."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two is done! It's kind of rough around the edges, but it works. Okay, and now I won't be able to write until after vacation next week, so it might be awhile until my next update. R&R and I'll give you a mental hug and a virtual cookie!**


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**Just a heads up, I put a bunch of Welsh in this chapter (translations included)... It will be explained why in here.**

* * *

'I suppose I ought to show Flynn where the training rooms are...' Allen groans and jumps from the chair where he was doing some sort of one handed push-ups. He lands neatly on his feet, then tugs his shirt on before scurrying out to Flynn's room. He knocks three times on the door and steps back to wait for her to answer. Charm barks from inside and something else barks back. A loud thump is heard, then a groan and more barking.

"Stupid dog," Flynn mutters. He just jumped on her. Someone knocks on the door. Flynn calls, "Just a moment!"

She pulls the clothes she wore the day before on hurriedly before opening the door a crack, so as not to let Charm out. She smiles when she sees who it is, "Oh! Good morning Allen! Come in."

"Thank you. Did you sleep well?" Allen beams and enters.

"Mhmm. Until Charm attacked me. I suppose I have to begin training today."

"Yeah. I'll work with you for a few days, until my next mission, and then you'll either work on your own or with other members of the Order. Lavi and Lenalee will probably help you out."

"Lenalee is the girl with blue hair right?" Flynn begins to brush her hair.

"Yup. She's Komui's little sister."

"Really? She seems much more level-headed."

"She is."

"Hm. Well, let's get breakfast and then go to the training area."

* * *

"Lavi! Wake up!" Bookman slaps his apprentice. "Go join Allen and Flynn for breakfast. I told Komui not to assign you any missions until Flynn can go on them herself."

"Alright!" Lavi grumbles and sits up. 'At least I slept in my clothes last night.' He pulls his exorcist cloak on and heads out of his and Bookman's room in time to see Allen and Flynn walking out of the latter's room.

"Morning!" Lavi shouts and jogs up to the pair.

"Good morning." Flynn smiles. She tugs on a leash and Charm appears from around the corner. His tail wags at the familiar people. Lavi scratches the dog's head before leading them down to the dining hall.

* * *

"Gooood morning!" Jeryy hollers as the group enters the dining hall. "What can I get you?"

"Waffles. Many, many waffles." Lavi yawns.

"I'll have that as well," Flynn grins. "Oh, and a cup of earl gray tea."

"I'll have that, bacon, pancakes, French toast, apples, steak, and coffee." Allen smiles.

* * *

"I know that parasitic type exorcists have large appetites, but that doesn't explain your appetite, Flynn." Lavi chuckles, watching her sneak a piece of bacon from Allen's plate.

"Oh, hush." Flynn sighs. "I eat this much because I am hungry and still not completely at ease in this place. This isn't even close to the usual amount. Normally I am able to down more than Allen."

"I find that hard to believe- you're tiny."

"I walk around a lot. It's one of my hobbies."

"What else do you do?" Allen pipes up.

"Um, well I play violin. If I feel extremely bored, I'll cook for long periods of time. And that's about it."

"I love violin. I wish I could play it…"

"If we could procure one, I could teach you."

"That sounds nice. If we get a hold of a piano, I'll teach you that."

"I've always wished to learn piano." A few moments of silence pass as the trio continues their meal.

"Hello, Allen." A young woman with brown hair smiles slightly, almost nervously. "May I sit?"

"Of course Miranda!" Allen beams and moves aside for her to squeeze in next to him.

"I don't believe we've met." She turns to Flynn, who shrinks back a bit. "I'm Miranda. I'm new as well."

"Oh, hello Miranda. I'm Flynn…" Flynn squeaks. Charm woofs grumpily at Miranda and his hackles rise. He tries to slip under the table to bite, but is jerked back by a suddenly much more confident Flynn. "Na, Charm. Gadewch Miranda ei ben ei hun. Mae hi wedi gwneud dim i chi. (No, Charm. Leave Miranda alone. She has done nothing to you.)"

"Rydych yn gwybod Cymraeg? (You know Welsh?)" Lavi asks, somewhat surprised. He didn't know that she spoke a language aside from English. It is apparent that she is of Welsh descent. It's in her colouring. 'How did I not realize this sooner?'

"Wrth gwrs fy mod yn ei wneud. Roedd fy mam yn dod o Gymru, frlly dwi'n hanner y Gymraed a'r Saesneg hanner. (Of course I do. My mother was from Wales, so I'm half-Welsh and half-English.)"

'What language is that?' Allen sighs and stabs a piece of French toast. Miranda watches him eat before returning to her own bowl of soup. She can't help but wonder what this new girl and Lavi are talking about, however hard she concentrates on scooping up a piece of chicken floating through the warm broth.

"A ydych yn mynd i fod hyfforddiant heddiw? Fi jyst yn sylweddoli y bydd Miranda a Krory yn debygol o fod hyfforddiant yn ogystal, felly dylech gael gyfarwydd â hwy. (Are you going to be training today? I just realized that Miranda and Krory will probably be training as well, so you ought to get acquainted with them.)" Lavi asks.

"Byddaf yn. Allen Dywedodd bydd yn helpu hyd nes ei fod wedi ei anfon allan eto." (I will be. Allen said he'll help until he's sent out again.) Flynn replies softly.

"Bydd e ar gael yn fuan. Komui wir yn hoffi pa mor effeithlon y mae'n gweithio. Gallwn eich helpu i hyfforddi. Bookman eisiau i mi wylio chi beth bynnag, felly dywedodd wrth Komui i beidio â rhoi unrhyw deithiau mi nes i chi yn gallu mynd allan arnynt ar eich pen eich hun. (He'll be out soon. Komui really likes how efficiently he works. I could help you train. Bookman wants me to watch you anyway, so he told Komui not to give me any missions until you were able to go out on them on your own.)"

"Dyna ... gwerthfawrogi. Pa fath ydych chi? (That's… appreciated. What type are you?)"

"Fath offer. Mae fy morthwyl y diniweidrwydd ynddo. Mae'n tyfu neu crebachu ar fy nghais. (An equipment type. My hammer has the innocence within it. It grows or shrinks at my request.)"

"A oes unrhyw newid pwysau? A yw'n effeithio arnoch chi? (Is there any weight change? Does it affect you?)"

"Os bydd newid pwysau, nid wyf yn sylwi arno. Gallai hynny fod oherwydd dim ond rwy'n ei accommodator. Yr eiddoch mewn Parasol? (If there is a weight change, I don't notice it. That might just be because I'm its accommodator. Yours is in a parasol?)"

"Mae'n debyg felly. Mae'n troi yn darian ac yna gwn. Os nad oedd y ddau Allen a byddwn yn marw. (Apparently so. It turned into a shield and then a gun. If it hadn't both Allen and I would be dead.)"

'Could that mean…? No, Allen and Lenalee's innocence did the same… But still…' "Mae hynny'n ddefnyddiol. Byddai wedi bod yn drueni am y fath exorcist ifanc addawol ac fath wraig eithaf i farw. (That's helpful. It would've been a shame for such a promising young exorcist and such a pretty woman to perish.)"

"Tawel, Lavi. Canmoliaeth yn neis, ond nid oes angen eu defnyddio ar mi. (Quiet, Lavi. Compliments are nice, but you need not use them on me.)"

"O mewn gwirionedd? Nid yw hyd yn oed os ydw i'n dweud rhywbeth mor anhygoel o boeth a fyddai'n gwely hyd yn oed y mwyaf urddasol o ferched? (Oh really? Not even if I said something so incredibly hot that would bed even the most dignified of women?)"

"Mae hynny braidd yn amhriodol, ond os hynny fod yn wir, yna ewch i'r dde ei flaen, ond byddaf yn tiwnio chi allan am weddill heddiw. (That is rather inappropriate, but if that be the case, then go right ahead, but I will tune you out for the remainder of today.)"

"Eh, mae'n ddrwg gennyf. Dydw i ddim yn arfer siarad â phobl nad ydynt wedi tyfu i fyny gyda gonsurwyr. (Eh, sorry. I'm not used to talking to people who haven't grown up with exorcists.)"

"Mae'n eithaf iawn. Os caf fod yn swrth? (It's quite alright. If I may be blunt?)"

"UH, yn sicr. (Uh, sure.)"

"Ydych chi hyd yn oed yn golygu unrhyw beth rydych yn ei ddweud? Ddoe mi sylwi bod llawer o emosiynau ddangoswyd gennych yn mwgwd-maent Nid oedd cyrraedd eich llygaid. Deallaf fod bod yn Bookman yn golygu cadw pellter emosiynol gan y bobl efallai y byddwch yn dda iawn gweld gostyngiad mewn brwydr er mwyn dogfennu yn unol â hynny, ond mae'n rhaid iddo fod yn anodd i beidio â ffurfio rhyw fath o gysylltiad yn rhaid i chi ymddiried yn eich bywyd. (Do you even mean anything you say? Yesterday I noticed that many emotions you displayed were a mask- they did not reach your eyes. I understand that being a Bookman means keeping emotional distance from the people you may very well see fall in battle in order to document it accordingly, but it has to be hard not to form some sort of connection you have to trust with your life.)"

"Mae yna rai pethau yr wyf yn unig ddweud ac eraill rwyf wir yn ei olygu. (There are some things that I merely say and others I truly mean.)"

"Ydych chi'n gorffen, Allen? Dylem fynd i lawr i'r ystafelloedd hyfforddiant cyn bo hir. Rwyf am ddechrau cyn gynted ag y bo modd."

"What?" Allen looks up in confusion when Flynn addresses him.

"Oh, sorry. Are you finished, Allen? I want to get started with training as soon as possible."

"Oh! Yeah, let's head down to the training area! Lavi, Miranda, if you want to train with us, you're welcome to."

"I'll have to take a rain check. Komui wanted to see me after breakfast." Miranda smiles politely and excuses herself.

"I'm game. It might help to actually have an equipment type on deck anyway." Lavi smirks as though Allen should've thought of that himself.

* * *

"So, what now?" Flynn frowns and looks around the training floor, which so far only looks like a big dark room with random columns scattered about. She peers around and sees a flash of blue and black in the corner of her eye and when she looks back at Lavi and Allen, that odd gold orb she saw the previous day settles on Allen's head. "I meant to ask you yesterday, but what is that little gold thing?"

"That's Timcanpy. He's my golem." Allen grins as Timcanpy flutters about before resettling on his shoulder. "He's somewhat like a telephone for exorcists."

"Oh…"

"I suppose we'll start off with you activating your innocence. You brought the parasol, correct?"

"That I did." She presents it to the men and Charm barks at it. "Tawel (Quiet), Charm."

"Good, now try to activate it by thinking 'Innocence, activate'."

"Um, okay." 'Innocence, activate?' "Am I doing this right?"

"It might take a few tries. You've only used it once." Lavi grins encouragingly.

'Innocence, activate.' A few moments pass… 'Innocence, activate!' The parasol opens by itself and turns into a small sword with a wavy blade.

"That's weird." Allen comments. "Hasn't it only been a shield and a gun?"

"Perhaps it's trying to find what will fit best to how she fights." Lavi suggests with a passive wave. "Maybe we should get Yu over here to spar. He might have some good tips if it remains a sword."

"Don't call me that." Kanda appears out of the shadows with Mugen drawn and at Lavi's throat. He turns an eye to Flynn and says, "You're holding it wrong."

"Um… Will you help me, Sir Kanda?" Flynn asks softly.

"It's a kris. Hold it with your dominant hand."

"Like this?"

"No." He moves forward abruptly and sheathes Mugen before placing Flynn's hand properly around the hilt. He pulls Mugen back out and melts into the shadows.

"Do I have to name it?" Flynn frowns, looking at the weapon. "It looks so ceremonial…"

"Might as well. It could encourage it to remain a kris." Lavi shrugs, leaning against a column.

"Um… Nimue. It means 'memory'."

"Hopefully it'll remember to be a blade."

"Tawel (Quiet). Um, what now?"

"We'll spar." Allen grins, activating his arm. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Lavi, hold Charm." Lavi takes the leash and tugs the dog a few feet from what would be Allen and Flynn's sparring spot. He watches as they circle each other, both in a slightly crouched position so as to leap at their target better.

"You can make the first move." Allen smiles at Flynn. She nods abruptly and lunges to the left, but halts and spins to the right, aiming at Allen's kidney. He dodges and knocks her back lightly. She stumbles, but regains her footing quickly. Lavi notes that her pupils dilate when she locks her gaze on Allen, who knocks her back again. Flynn latches onto Allen's arm when he draws it back in, but hesitates with her knife poised above his wrist.

"It's okay to stab me. My arm can be fixed." Allen says as he shakes her off.

"Since you'll be the one out and fighting Akuma, maybe just use fists for now." Lavi rolls his eye. "Or practice on a dummy with the knife."

"I'd prefer to just use fists for now, if that's all right." Flynn stands shakily. The blows are getting to her. She drops her knife, which instantly returns to its usual parasol form, and heads back up to Allen, who has deactivated his arm.

"Do you want to take a break?" Allen frowns.

"No, no. It's okay, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up and fight." Allen's eyebrows rise, but he lowers himself to a fighting stance across from Flynn. He makes the first move- a right hook to her abdomen. She spins away from the hit and returns with a powerful kick aimed at his head. He's knocked down, but regains his footing quickly and throws out another swipe. Her pupils dilate when the hit connects with her hip. A low growl comes from her throat and her eyes flash a brilliant violet. Then she crumples to the ground. Allen rushes forward to see if she's alright and is surprised to see that she's smirking. Flynn swings her legs around, toppling Allen, and moves swiftly to pin him. Lavi begins counting down from ten as Allen struggles against her. Once Lavi gets down to two, Flynn delivers a sharp blow to the head that knocks Allen out.

"Man that was awesome! Where did you learn to do that?" Lavi whoops.

"Um… It's just a skill I picked up." Flynn shrugs and gets off of Allen's chest.

'So she's back to being timid… She seems much more comfortable in confrontation than in a somewhat nurturing setting…' "We should probably take him up to see the nurse."

"He will most likely need some ice."

"Help me get him up, will you?"

"Mhmm." Lavi pulls one of Allen's arms around his shoulder while Flynn does the same with Allen's other arm and they begin to drag/carry him to the infirmary.

"Rydych yn llawer cryfach nag oeddwn yn meddwl eich bod.(You're much stronger than I thought you were.)" Lavi says mildly.

"Bob amser yn disgwyl annisgwyl. (Always expect surprises.)"

"Sut yn union wnaethoch chi gaffael sgiliau megis y rhai yr ydych newydd ei ddangis? (How exactly did you acquire skills such as the ones you just demonstrated?)"

"Mae'n stori hir ac nid yn un arbennig o hapus. (It's a long story and not a particularly happy one.)"

"Mae gennym amser a chyn belled ag y gwn i, ni yw'r unig rai sy'n siarad Cymraeg. Ar wahân i Bookman, wrth gwrs. (We have time and as far as I know, we are the only ones that speak Welsh. Aside from Bookman, of course.)"

"Mae'n stori am y tro. Bydd eich syched am wybodaeth yn gorfod aros am gyfnod byr. Rwy'n gobeithio y gallwch chi ymdrin â hynny. (It is a tale for another time. Your thirst for knowledge will have to wait a short while. I hope you can handle that.)"

"Da iawn. (Very well.)"

* * *

"What happened to Allen?" The nurse asks, prodding him with a medical tool of some sort.

"He and Flynn were sparring and he underestimated her." Lavi smiles charmingly.

"He should be fine. He'll just need some ice to keep his head from swelling."

"That's good." Flynn sighs in relief. For a little, she was worried she had seriously injured the man who not only saved her life, but brought her into a new one. It really feels like a large family to her so far. Of course, she has yet to meet everyone, but of the one's she's met, save Kanda, they've all been very welcoming and friendly.

"What happened?" Allen grumbles, pushing himself up to a sitting position on the infirmary bed. "My head is spinning."

"Flynn knocked the crap out of you." Lavi grins.

"I'm sorry! Mae'n ddrwg gen i! Doeddwn i ddim yn ei olygu i! Mae'n union fath o ddigwyddodd… (I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It just sort of happened…)" Flynn cries out frantically.

"He still doesn't speak Welsh."

"Oh! I said 'I didn't mean to! It just sort of happened…'"

"It's alright. It's amazing how well you did on your first day of training. You'll be a full-fledged exorcist in no time!" Allen smiles. "We ought to get some lunch. I'm starved."

"Lunch sounds great right now." Lavi stretches back and his stomach rumbles, as if to agree.

* * *

"How does her training appear to be going?" Komui asks.

"Fine. She's unfamiliar with a knife as far as I could tell. She appears to excel at fist fighting. Allen's in the infirmary right now." Kanda huffs, pacing across Komui's paper-covered office.

"Good. That's good."

* * *

**Whew, that chapter shot out. Of course the translations make it longer, but I liked it. R&R, people. If I don't start getting reviews, I'll sic Light and his Death Note on you *evil grin*. In reality, I don't really mind if I get reviews, but it might help motivate me to write faster. Especially with school coming up.**


	5. Chapter 4: Strangers

**First off- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been distracted by a ton of books I just got... Killer pixies, were-creatures, and Norse Gods are pretty badass though. I fully support Zastley (if any of you know what I'm talking about o3o)! ANYWAY...**

**Yay! Four chapters! From here on out I generally won't describe day to day otherwise the story will only be about a week long... So, introducing minor and major time skips! Scroll down for the first one!**

**Oh, and since I realize that this has to connect with the original story arc at some point or it'll never end, I'll be working on that a bit. Also, I've begun another story in the D. Gray-Man universe that I'll have crossover with this one. They will remain separate, since it'll only be vague hints. And guess what? It's in this chapter! And maybe a few more if I feel like torturing the other OC.**

* * *

_Minor Time Skip!_

_(Dinner time, same day as previous chapter)_

"I am exhausted." Flynn yawns, sheathing Nimue. She and Lavi just sparred for several hours with Allen critiquing.

"I hope you have enough room for dinner." Lavi pants while returning his hammer to its holster.

"You have to ask? Jeryy's cooking is amazing!"

"I second that." Allen grins. He still has a bag of ice, erm, water, pressed against his head where a bruise had begun to form from Flynn's knockout strike.

Lavi and Allen push the dining hall's doors wide open to the welcoming celebration for Flynn. The entire staff is there and that being said, they manage an impressive "Welcome Flynn!" Said girl then sways and falls back. Luckily for her, Lavi manages to catch her before she hits the stone flooring. He lowers her to the ground and fans her face. Komui and Lenalee exchange a sheepish glance since the welcoming parties had been their idea. But who knew Flynn would pass out? Being a trained medical professional, Bookman scurries over to the collapsed girl and orders everyone to give her some space, though everyone just creeps a bit closer to see.

"Of course this happens. Why did I even bother to show up?" Kanda growls and stalks back to a corner.

"Will she be okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did she die?"

"She obviously loved our celebration so much she died."

"Will she wake up?"

"Does she have a concussion?"

"Who took my coffee?"

"Is she waking up?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"She's not bleeding is she?"

"I feel kinda bad about this..."

"No one has ever passed out before!"

"This is all because of me!"

"Stupid clock."

"Someone do something!"

"I'll get Komlin the fourth to help us!"

"NO!"

"Everyone, please be quiet and give her some space!" Bookman orders. The people silence themselves and back up a good five feet, the exceptions being Lavi, Allen, and Bookman.

"Hey, Flynn, codi. Dim ond parti. Dim ysblennydd. (Hey, Flynn, get up. It's only a party. Nothing spectacular.)" Lavi says softly, poking her arm.

"Mae hi'n siarad Cymraeg? (She speaks Welsh?)"

"Ydw. Mae hi'n fwy cyfforddus yn siarad yn Saesneg na. (Yes. She's more comfortable speaking it than English.)"

"Yna parhau ar. (Then continue on.)"

"Allen, repeat after me, Flynn! Deffro! (Flynn! Wake up!)"

"Uh okay..." Allen scratches his head. "Flynn, deffro!"

"Os gwelwch yn dda deffro. (Please wake up.)" Flynn's eyes flutter open and she sits up slowly.

"Um... I'm not good with surprises..." She blushes. Lavi bends down and offers an arm to help her up, which she gladly takes.

"Are you alright?"

"As I said, I'm not good with surprises..."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine! You worry like a mother."

"Well, I can apparently afford to be."

"Flynn, welcome to the family!" Lenalee approaches her with a mug with the initials F.R. in her hands. "Here's your very own coffee mug!"

"Oh, thank you very much!" '...It is rather like a family...'

* * *

After two more days of intense training with Allen, he's sent on a mission to who knows where.

"Guess it's just us for a few days, huh?" Lavi grins as he watches Flynn scramble to chase down a ball he threw to test her reflexes.

"Just you wait, Lavi!" She laughs.

"Wait for what?"

"You'll see!" She launches the ball at him and narrowly misses. "...That was supposed to hit you..."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"Spar?"

"Sure."

'Nimue, aide me.'

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" With both their weapons at the ready, Lavi swings lazily at Flynn, who dodges easily. "You're getting a lot better ."

"I know." Flynn races forward at a speed close to Allen's and comes up behind Lavi with Nimue just glancing off his shoulder. Lavi returns with a hammer shove (when his hammer is small, then grows and pushes someone back) that lands dead on, knocking the breath from his opponent.

"Hey, Flynn, are you alright?"

"I'm swell." She lunges for him again and drops to the floor, slashing at his ankles. He jumps back, but is imbalanced momentarily, which Flynn takes advantage of by latching onto his legs so she falls with him. She scoots forward quickly, sits on his chest, and pries the hammer out of his grip. Flynn throws the hammer a little ways away from them and presses Nimue into Lavi's neck.

"Good job. But I'm stronger than you." He smirks, sitting up with some difficulty, turning so he is pinning her instead of the other way around and shoves her kris away from them. "Since you're small, you need to take advantage of the difference in height and weight of your opponent. Try to get them off balance. It should be easier for you to dodge slow attacks as well, but you need to be quick."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall?"

"Exactly. If your opponent pins you like I just did, you need to have some sort of back-up plan if Nimue isn't near you. I suggest keeping daggers up your shirtsleeves. An acquaintance of mine came up with a rather clever contraption. I'll see if she would mind lending you hers or making you a pair."

"That isn't really necessary…"

"From my point of view it is." An unfamiliar young woman in odd clothing appears from nowhere. Flynn notes mentally that she has an American accent. "So you're new. Flynn, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"I'm Kei. So Lavi, enjoying the view?"

"No! I mean… agh!" Lavi's face grows a bright red and he scrambles off of Flynn.

"That's what I thought. That's a nice kris." Kei picks Nimue up from where Lavi had pushed it away. "This is your weapon?"

"Yes…" Flynn looks uncomfortable in this woman's presence. There's just a dark feeling to her.

"I'm surprised no one's corrected you on how you hold it. For some people it's more natural to hold it as you do, but it lacks efficiency in matters of attack power. With a blade this small, you need to be able to strike strong and fast."

"Oh…"

"Here." Kei hands Nimue to Flynn and takes two wickedly curved blades from sheathes on her belt. They crackle suddenly and a chilling air surrounds them. Precipitation forms on the metal and freezes in place.

"Are those your weapons?"

"They are my weapons, but they don't contain Innocence. My violin has that privilege."

"Violin?"

"The sound waves shatter Akuma, yet it sounds lovely to the human ear. It's rather annoying to the Clan of Noah, as I've learned. Now try putting your hands like this." Kei holds her arms out in a display on how she holds her blades. Flynn moves to copy her and receives a slight lopsided grin full of sharp looking teeth. "Does that feel more comfortable?"

"A lot. Thank you… Kanda told me to hold them the other way…"

"That makes sense. That bitch is great with long swords but hardly knows hilt from blade on daggers. Well, I'm going out on assignment. Just thought I'd stop in. Oh and Lavi, I think I've figured out how to get home. So, if you don't see me… I've made it back to my dimension. Bye guys!" She dashes out of the training area, leaving a somewhat saddened Lavi and a confused Flynn.

"Who was that?"

"That would be Kei. She became an exorcist not long after we recruited Krory." Lavi sighs, still staring after the woman. "She's not really from here…"

"Oh." Flynn's dying of curiosity, but she can tell that Lavi doesn't particularly want to talk about it. "Back to sparring?"

* * *

_Minor Time Skip!_

_(Two days later)_

After two days of questioning nearly everyone she could about this Kei woman, Flynn has come to the conclusion that she isn't one to be trifled with. According to a Finder named Derek, she took down Kanda twice in one day. Komui's description however truly made her want to talk to Kei again. The man had said that Kei was particularly unstable, and had suffered many tragedies in her life. Including the loss of her parents, which Flynn could relate to. When she first got here, they thought she was insane, and had Lavi room with her for surveillance purposes. Bookman had actually elected Lavi for the job. Something about 'building character'. And not to mention Flynn finally got her own exorcist cloak.

"You seem deep in thought." Allen smiles.

"Allen! You're back!" Flynn returns his smile. She rather likes the gentle, white-haired teen. He's one of the more sane ones around the Black Order.

"Yeah. The mission was actually really simple. So, how was training with Lavi?"

"…Different."

"Haha, I'll bet!"

"Do you know Kei?"

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing. She gave me some tips on how to hold Nimue and then she told Lavi she thinks she found a way back home."

"Oh no. The last time she thought she found a way back, she ended up on the brink of death. When did she leave?"

"Two days ago. Komui told me she's on assignment in Santorini."

"Then I hope for her sake she's traveling with level-headed people."

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee chirps, sitting across from them. "You guys look down."

"Kei thinks she's found a way home."

"…I'm going to call her." Lenalee runs from the library, surprising Reever who's just come back from a break. The science division is researching for some big project and most of the division is in the library.

"What's up with her?" Reever asks, glancing at Allen and then Flynn.

"Kei." Allen sighs.

"Say no more, I understand." The scientist retreats back to his pile of papers and begins to work. Lavi suddenly runs into the room and pulls Flynn to her feet.

"Komui said you can go out on a mission!" He grins. "He wants you, Allen, and me to report to his office right now."

"There have been reports of mysterious disappearances in towns just outside of Barcelona. They were all preceded by a trip from a traveling circus. We believe the circus to be a roaming band of Akuma or there to be an individual possessing Innocence among the performers. As of yet, the Finders have found no evidence as to where the missing people have gone, but they haven't ruled out the possibility of an accommodator unwittingly wiping out Akuma." Komui explains. "Your train leaves in two hours. I would suggest that Allen teach both of you a few tricks before you meet up with the circus. You'll have to join the act. The circus is called 'Syrcas o Goleuadau'. Their next stop is in Zaragoza."

"The Circus of Lights… It's a beautiful name." Flynn smiles slightly. The name hints at a Welsh band of performers.

"Syrcas o Goleuadau… I never thought I'd hear that name again…" Allen shakes his head and grins, not saying anything further.

* * *

"So, I guess you know the circus we're going to be joining." Lavi says, probing Allen for information. The train's just lurched away from the station in Barcelona, leaving them to figure out in which direction Zaragoza is.

"Mana and I traveled with them for awhile. They're… something else." Allen grins. "You might want to watch out for Anwen and Helyan. They run the circus. They're tough to win over. If you manage to win over Fiorella, they'll probably like you. Fiorella likes pretty much everyone though. Taonga has a high influence over Fiorella though. I'll try to put in a good word for the pair of you, but they were really upset when Mana and I left."

"Well… that's good to know."

"What were you in the circus?" Flynn asks out of curiosity.

"A clown."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they'd have me dance if one of the other dancers was unable to. I really sucked at dancing though."

"How many people are in the circus?"

"When I left, there was twenty three. It's been a few years so it might've changed." A somewhat tense silence falls over the group as they walk through Barcelona until they find a sign pointing to Zaragoza. They continue in the direction the sign points them in for a few hours before Allen's monocle activates.

"Akuma. There's two just up ahead." He says.

"Flynn, stay here. We'll be back soon." Lavi instructs, leaving no room for argument. Flynn watches the boys run off and goes to sit beneath a leafy tree.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A young man comes out from behind a tree opposite the one Flynn's under. He's dressed like an aristocrat, top hat and everything. He even has a mole beneath his eye.

"Oh, hello, sir." Flynn smiles. She hopes that her nervousness doesn't shine through.

"You have an interesting pair of companions."

"Who are you to be saying so?"

"No one in particular. It's only an observation."

* * *

"Allen, behind you!" Lavi shouts, swinging his hammer at the Akuma. His opponent explodes and he turns to aide Allen with the level two that seems impossible to hit.

* * *

"Do you believe in magic?" The man asks.

"Pardon?" Flynn's brow furrows. She doesn't understand why this man won't leave her be. It's annoying enough to be asked stupid questions, but to be asked stupid questions by a stranger borderlines on harassment.

"I asked if you believe in magic."

"Oh, no sir, I don't."

"Curious…" Flynn turns to look at him and finds that he's vanished. Lavi and Allen wave at her from the hilltop and she rushes over.

"Look! There's the circus!" Allen points at the brightly colored tents dotting the grass. They're just about to rush down the hill when a gun is pointed in their faces. The safety clicks as it's turned off. And then… bang!

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I wanted to get a new chapter out sooner rather than later, so yeah. I bet you can all guess who the mysterious man who talked to Flynn is... It's pretty obvious... R&R please! 3 fenielin**


	6. Chapter 5: A Different Kind of Training

**I'm trying to get this story updated as often as possible, since school starts in three weeks and they're running me ragged with color guard practice… And in two weeks my dad will be in Germany and my mom in DC, so I'll be staying with some friends, and probably won't bring my laptop. I'll try to write on my iPod though. Might be kinda insane though cuz it's a family of six and the youngest kids are in 1****st**** and 4****th**** grade versus high school. (Ooh, look, you get to learn some things about me!) And how about that cliff hanger? I'm just evil. So, without further ado…**

* * *

"You are lucky that was a blank." A Chinese man snaps. "Allen… It is good to see you."

"Bolin," Allen sighs. "You freaking scared me. Bo, this is Lavi and Flynn."

"What organization are you from? Did you steal from the pope?"

"The Black Order and no, no one stole from the pope. Why do you always expect the worst?"

"Because you learned from the best."

"Uh, so you're part of the circus?" Lavi asks.

"I am."

"Can we come to the circus?"

"Follow me."

"It wasn't a 'no'." Allen shrugs and begins to follow the swiftly retreating Bolin.

"It wasn't a 'yes' either." Lavi groans, but follows with Flynn not far behind. The girl can't help but look around in awe as they approach the huge tents and various caravans. The bright colours are a thrill to her eyes, with brilliant sapphire and shimmery gold dancing in the bright flash of sun. Not to mention the lazy puffs of clouds blowing through the bright blue sky with tufts of treetops sticking up past the horizon line. Emerald grasses wave gently, beckoning to the group of exorcists to maybe just lie down for a little while. Bursts of brick red rooftops are splattered around, the closest being a hundred yards away. Black and white cows moo at passersby with horses braying, joining the cacophony of town sounds. There are vendors yelling about their fresh, juicy red apples or a newsboy running through the streets shouting about the circus performance in two nights. Then there's the circus noises- elephants are trumpeting, tigers are growling, a few monkeys are screaming. Performers are setting up tents or practicing their intricate acts on richly dyed rugs spread haphazardly across the grass. A campfire is set up even though its several hours away from nightfall and some performers are swallowing torches, only to breathe the flame back out as if they were dragons. Strings of luminescent stones are dangling from every surface. At the largest caravan, an elderly couple sits, barking orders to a young man and woman.

"But Anwen!" The young woman whines, stomping her foot. "Taonga's a much better partner!"

"You heard me, child. You will do your act with Tallula and Una," The older woman rocks back in her seat and sighs. Her eyes flash up to where Bolin has halted a respectful distance away with the exorcists behind him. "Taonga, please help Fiorella locate Tallula and Una while Helyan and I speak with our guests."

Fiorella flips her shining brown hair over her shoulder and stalks away, rage filling her movements. Taonga rolls his eyes and follows the woman, catching up with her quickly. Anwen turns her gaze to Bolin and frowns.

"Who have you brought, Bolin? The boy of snow I remember of days' past, the boy of fire and the girl of darkness I do not know." Anwen says. Her voice is slow and rich, as though she takes the time to think about and enunciate each word so the sentences flow.

"The boy of fire is called Lavi and the girl of darkness is called Flynn. The boy of snow is Allen, as you recall." Bolin nods and crosses his muscular arms across his chest. He moves fluidly, like a serpent.

"Where is Mana, un bach (little one)?"

"He's not with the living… I-I accidentally turned him into an Akuma, but I managed to save his soul." A flash of sorrow crosses Allen's face, and he looks down at his feet as he says this.

"You idiot. Bless your soul…"

"Well, you're pleasant." Lavi stretches back. Anwen extends her leg and kicks his shin.

"You are quiet." Helyan says to Flynn. She blushes slightly.

"Um, I didn't feel it was my place to speak… Sorry…" She squeaks, moving slightly behind Lavi.

"Don't be afraid, girl! We do not bite!"

"Cosmo and Ríona do." Bolin interjects.

"They're tigers, Bo. Flynn, why have you and your companions come to Zaragoza?"

"Well, um, we're investigating disappearances in nearby towns… And, um, it would be nice if you could help us, please…"

"Oh, I like her. So adorable. You remind me of my mab, Iolo. (son, Iolo)"

"Is your son a part of the circus too?"

"Cymraeg?"

"Ydw. (Yes)"

"Pa ochr eich teulu? Mam neu dad? (Which side of your family? Mother or father?)"

"Mae fy mam. Mae hi'n dysgu i mi yr holl Cymraeg gwn. (My mother. She taught me all the Welsh I know.)"

"Lavi, what are they saying?" Allen hisses to the redhead.

"Anwen's asking which side of her family is Welsh." Lavi replies.

"Byddai'n dda cael dynes arall Gymraeg yn y sioe. Beth yn eich barn chi, Helyan? Gallai fod yn gorchudd ar eu cyfer i ymchwilio i'r diflaniadau. (It would be good to have another Welsh woman in the show. What do you think, Helyan? It could be a cover for them to investigate the disappearances.)"

"Credaf fod yn swnio'n dda. Gall Allen, wrth gwrs, yn dod yn ôl. Dylem brofi'r Redhead er. (I think that sounds good. Allen of course can come back. We ought to test the redhead though.)" Helyan shrugs.

"Rydych chi'n gwybod Gallaf ddeall yr hyn yr ydych yn ei ddweud, dde? (You know I can understand what you're saying, right?)" Lavi growls.

"Edrych fel mae'n rhaid i ni ddod o hyd i le ar eu cyfer, yna. (Looks like we just need to find a place for them, then.)"

"Болин, показывают, три из них в пустой караван. Количество пятнадцать открытой в данный момент. После того, как они поселились в, довести их до шапито. Мы должны понять, что они могут сделать в шоу, если они использовать нас в качестве приманки. (Bolin, show the three of them to an empty caravan. Number fifteen is open at the moment. After they're settled in, bring them to the big top. We have to figure out what they can do in the show if they're to use us as a ruse.)" **(A/N: That's Russian.) **Anwen nods to the Chinese man.

"Come with me." He says simply, walking off again. The exorcists scramble to follow him across the circus site. He stops abruptly in front of a caravan with a trapeze artist painted on the side. "This will be your caravan. I will give you five minutes to rest and then we have to go to the big top."

_For the caravan: .a/6a00e55378e8898834011571c6a8 9f970b-800wi_

"Wow." Lavi grins as he steps inside. The caravan is incredibly plush on the inside. All of the furnishings are just as brightly coloured as the circus tents. A small tea set sits on a table in one corner and it's surrounded by flowers and blankets and rugs. "So, who gets the bed?"

"I think more than one person can fit on it." Allen rolls his eyes. "In fact, I know that at least four people can fit on that bed comfortably. This was my old caravan that I shared with Mana, Taonga, and Jasper."

"Well, then, who gets the middle? It'll be the most awkward spot." Both boys' eyes turn to Flynn, who blushes.

"Um, I suppose I can be in the middle."

"Great! Now that that's settled, where the heck is the bathroom?"

"There's one behind the fake wall next to the sink." Allen presses lightly on the wall and it springs open, revealing a fully functioning toilet and a small shower area. Someone knocks on the caravan's side and calls up, "It is time to go to the big top."

The exorcists scramble out of the caravan to see Bolin and a girl with long dark hair they haven't yet met.

"Eos!" Allen beams.

"Allen, it has been too long!" The girl smiles. She hugs Allen, and then goes to do the same with Flynn and Lavi. "It is good to meet the both of you, friends of Allen. I hope you are keeping him out of trouble."

"Mostly. Sometimes we just cause more." Lavi grins charmingly, wrapping an arm platonically around Allen's neck. Eos giggles and takes Allen's hand, skipping forward toward the tallest tent. "So, Flynn, think we should skip around like that too?"

"Um, if you want to…" Flynn looks at him oddly. He rolls his eyes at her and grabs her hand to follow after Eos and Allen. Bolin continues to walk behind the pairs at a steady pace, looking rather bored.

"Syrcas o Goleuadau will dazzle you! The show is incredible tonight! Thank you all for coming to see the Circus of Lights!" Fiorella is standing in the center of the big top arena in a ringmaster uniform and shouting up to the grandstands, Taonga is off to the side, whistling at a large eagle, Anwen is instructing a group of women on how to dance, and Helyan is watching a young man whisper to a tiger. A few people are riding around on elephants and a few others are dancing on horseback. There's a small band practicing in the corner. More of those odd little luminescent stones are hanging around the tent.

"This way!" Eos beams, waving Lavi and Flynn to her and Allen. They go up to them and she giggles again. "Anwen will see you in a moment. Everyone will help you out."

"What do you do in the circus?" Flynn asks.

"I dance!" Eos twirls around Flynn. "Bolin throws knives, Fiorella is the ringmaster and she dances too, Taonga has a trained eagle, Helyan rides an elephant, and Anwen keeps everyone in line. The boy taming the tiger is Sasha, his sister Kira is on one of the horses, as are Nadya, Adelaide, Mika, Zofia, and Tri. Oren, Urie, Quy, and Jae are on the elephants. The girls dancing are Macey, Evangeline, Yeva, Pen, and Thi. The clowns are Samir, Luna, Leif, Brougan, Katia, and Cyril. Cyril's also a strongman. Evangeline does trapeze with Sasha and Una and Tallula walk on tightrope. We hire bands from each town we go to, so I'm generally not very good with their names… You might be good at dancing, Flynn! And not the dancing they're doing, the dances I do with Nadya. Have you ever danced?"

"Um… I can ballroom dance and I took a bit of ballet when I was small."

"Well, throw that behind you because you're going to learn how to belly dance!"

"Oh, um, okay."

"Don't be so nervous! It's super fun! And you can probably wear one of my costumes! We look about the same size!"

"T-that sounds nice."

"Eos, stop harassing the poor girl." Anwen scolds, but she's grinning like there's no tomorrow, so it's clear she's amused by the teenager's antics. "Flynn, if you want to work with Eos, you can, or we can find something else for you to do."

"Actually, dancing sounds fun. Eos, I would very much like to dance with you."

"Yay! Okay, come with me!" Eos releases Allen's hand in favor of Flynn's and starts to pull her out of the main tent. "Oh and Lavi, you should come too!"

"W-why?" Lavi asks nervously.

"You look like a gypsy, that's why! C'mon!" Eos grabs Lavi's hand with her free one and pulls the two exorcists from the tent.

"She's just as energetic as before." Allen chuckles.

"That's one word for it." Anwen smiles. "Now for you. Will you be a clown again?"

"Yeah. For old times' sake."

* * *

"Again! Step, step, wiggle, jump, twist, wiggle, twirl, rotate, swing, bend!" Eos commands. Flynn and Lavi hurry to try and mime her easy movements, but end up tripping over their own feet. "That was better, now try again! We're going to keep going until you both get the hang of this!"

"I think she's trying to kill us…" Lavi whispers. Flynn nods in agreement before diving back into the complicated dance routine they've been working on for hours. She's significantly better at the dance than Lavi, but there's still much to be improved on.

"Flynn, work on your own for a little bit. Lavi needs help. Okay, I know this is your first time doing this, and it's really hard looking, but it's easy if you lose yourself in the rhythm. Now try with me. We'll go slowly at first. Now, step, step, wiggle… Be looser in your wiggle. Make it more natural feeling. Think like a dog shaking off after a bath. Let's try again…"

* * *

"Try it from the unicycle again." Samir suggests. The clowns wheel off to their starting points with Allen in the middle, feigning confusion. Luna and Brougan roll by and push him off his unicycle then Cyril jumps off his unicycle and steals Allen's. Allen mimes shouting and starts to chase after Cyril, but is stopped when Samir and Katia form a barrier. Katia beams and pretends to squirt him with a water seltzer while Samir honks his nose. Leif mimes grabbing Allen's wig off of his head and races around the arena, being chased by Allen. Luna and Katia run after them, waving their arms frantically. Brougan and Samir creep off and take all the unicycles, cackling as they run backstage. The other clowns look up as the flap snaps shut and race after them.

"That was a lot better." Luna grins, throwing an arm around Allen.

"I could tell. No one fell down this time." Allen laughs.

"Except for when we pushed you." Brougan corrects. The clowns laugh for a few seconds and then Samir claps twice, signaling that they have to practice the rest of their act.

* * *

"Okay, now onto the positions we'll have on stage. Lavi, you'll be in the center since you're the tallest. Flynn, you'll be to Lavi's right, and I'll be to his left. When we're performing, there'll be a light focused on us, so we have to look good, which means that all of will have some make-up on. Lavi, you'll be showing the most skin, so I hope you don't have any weird lumps or anything on your chest or back. Flynn, you'll have an outfit with the same cut as mine since I have two of the same thing in two different colors. The violet one should bring out your eyes. I'll be in blue and Lavi in green." Eos starts rambling on about the show. "We bring in a full house, so be prepared to perform in front of a lot of people. Tomorrow we'll perform in front of all the circus members for final critiquing, and we'll be in our stage costumes, make-up included. Lavi, Anwen won't let you wear a headband in the show, so I hope you'll be fine performing without it. Now, let's take a ten minute break. I'm going to get the costumes and we'll practice in them until supper. It's a lot easier to move in them, so you guys should be able to get used to the dance faster. However both of you are a lot better than when we started, and I'm proud of you. Okay, go get water!"

Eos dashes away from them and into a caravan with a group of dancers painted on it.

"I have never been so exhausted in my life." Lavi sighs, wiping off his brow. "Who knew dancing took so much work?"

"It's not that bad." Flynn shrugs.

"You haven't even broken a sweat! You weirdo."

"It's all the walking I do. Stamina build-up."

"Mmf I suppose. I wonder how Allen's doing…"

* * *

"Watch where you're going, dumbass!" Katia shouts as Allen nearly rams into her.

"Katia, chill, it was an accident. We all mess up." Cyril rolls his eyes. He's obviously seen her blow up before.

"You should know that more than others." Brougan snickers. Luna smacks his head and smiles sweetly when he glares at her.

"Everyone, take five. Tensions are too high for us to be frivolous clowns." Samir groans, his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose. "You know that final critiquing is tomorrow! And we have to go after the dancers and Sasha, when we know that both Anwen and Helyan are tensest."

"I see that everyone still gets jittery the day before finals." Allen comments absently.

"You don't know the half of it." Sasha smiles. His tiger purrs beside him and its tail twitches back and forth when it sees Timcanpy fluttering around Allen's head. "You might want to put your golem away before Bogdan attacks it."

"Oh, good thinking." Allen shoves Timcanpy in his vest pocket and turns back to Sasha. "Are tensions always this high? It seems a lot worse than I remember."

"Oh, yes, you were here several years ago, no? Fiorella told my sister and I tales of the child clown, Allen. It has been increasingly worse in the last few weeks because of the disappearances. Most of the police force believes that we're the ones behind them, but that is not the case. Taonga told me that he's been seeing strange monsters floating around the edge of the caravans for awhile now. He thinks that they're behind the disappearances."

"What do you think?"

"I think he is right."

* * *

"Alright, Lavi, go put this on behind the screen over there and Flynn, come with me." Eos leads Flynn to a different screen, hands her a bundle of clothes, and pushes her behind the thin paper. Flynn slips out of her clothes easily before examining the costume Eos gave her. It appears to be a bra with jingling coins dangling from it and some sort of odd swooshy pants with the same coins on them. She sighs and pulls the pants on, then the top.

"Eos, can you make sure I'm wearing this right?" Flynn asks, popping her head out. Eos comes over to the side and giggles.

"Silly, you're supposed to take your bra off before you put the top on."

"Oh…" Eos retreats back and Flynn quickly makes the change and steps out from behind the screen. Lavi is sitting on a stool looking unhappy in his clothes. He has on a vest and swooshy pants similar to the girls'. But that's not what makes Flynn laugh. It's the fact that Eos is putting a thick smudge of eyeliner around his visible eye.

"You're next, so don't laugh." Eos smiles wickedly.

* * *

"Alright, back to work everyone! We'll take it from the top!" Samir claps twice and everyone takes their positions before rushing out from backstage and into the arena to practice.

* * *

"Let's go from where we left off. Wiggle, twist, turn, swing, and bend. Then step, bend, wiggle, step, bend, wiggle, swing, twist…" Eos leads Lavi and Flynn in another round of dance, unaware of the glowing amber eyes that watch them.

* * *

**Another chapter out! In a matter of days, too! So proud o3o Okay, on the Russian, most of the circus members are bilingual so they can communicate without outsiders knowing what they're saying. Normally it works with just Welsh, which was made a requirement to know in order to join Syrcas o Goleuadau. There will be a few members that can only speak one language, so be prepared for random translations. And sorry if any of the translations are wrong... I just used Google Translate since I don't know anything other than English... I'm taking Mandarin though! I was actually going to have the Russian be Mandarin, but the site doesn't understand Chinese characters, so yeah. So far this has been my favorite chapter to write, and I hope it reads well, because there is no way in hell that I'm going to edit it right now. And I found what the costumes'll look like for Lavi, Allen, and Flynn, so enjoy!**

**Lavi and Flynn: . **

**Allen: . .full. **


	7. UPDATE TONIGHT! :D

OHMYGOD! I am so so so so sorry for not updating since August D: I have not forgotten about "Chance", I promise! If any of you have been in marching band/ color guard, you should know how crazy the schedule is! I've had competitions every Saturday since the first week of October (but at least we've been winning) .-. For those of you who have been diligently watching for an update, do not worry! I have no school tomorrow, so I will be writing all of today and tomorrow to write as many chapters as possible and hopefully get ahead of myself. There is a strong possibility of a double update today since I feel bad about not writing for so long. I love you guys for putting up with my erratic update habits! This coming week is finals week for me, so I may or may not be able to get on depending on if I have to study... And by if I have to, I mean if I feel paranoid about flunking (so just Chinese really)... But after that, I get a week off for Thanksgiving! But my cousins are coming to town... Don't mind me, I'm fine with ignoring my family because reasons.

This chapter will be deleted later to avoid any confusion .-.

* * *

**Update 11/16/12**

Eh, sorry about not updating .-. Blame finals and color guard. Anyway~ I will be updating tonight! I Pinkie promise! Even if I have to stay up until 5 a.m, I will update! Just wait for winter break guys... There will be a new chapter almost everyday then (I'll save those for future future updates so I'll end up updating once a week like a normal person)!

I want thanksgiving food TTwTT six days is too far


	8. Chapter 6: Critiquing Night

**I realized that I subconsciously based Anwen and Helyan off of my color guard choreographers .-. Awkward... Anyway, look! I posted an actual chapter! *sniff* I'm so proud of myself. I'm going to go back and edit the Kei-based story (even though I haven't posted it yet .-.) so it doesn't interfere with this one too much as of yet. At some point, I am going to merge it into this one, but they will remain two separate stories, but from a third person omniscient point of view centering around Flynn and Lavi versus 3PO PoV following Kei (does anyone remember her?) Thank you all for the reviews ^w^ it makes me nervous that I might mess this up but I'm glad people are pumped for new chapters! As always, read and review! I am only able to speak English and a very basic amount of Chinese, so if anyone speaks Welsh or Russian (I think those are the only two languages to show up so far aside from English) and would like to correct Google translate, go right ahead! It would be much appreciated! Have at it, my lovelies!**

**Both of these links are from youtube so type in **www. {youtube} .com **before copy and pasting the /watch part. If you copy & paste my youtube part, take out the spaces and the parentheses, otherwise it won't be a valid link.**

**Eos, Flynn, and Lavi's show music/show: **/watch?v=CsGiG1zvuXI&feature=related

**The clowns' show music:** /watch?v=4YUa_Qns0Ts

**It's a short update, sorry TTwTT but I like it _ It's calmer than the past few chapters have been.**

* * *

"Sasha, you're next. Get Bogdan ready." Helyan shouts across the room to the sandy haired teen.

"Da," Sasha calls back, rushing to get the tiger from his cage.

"Eos, your group will be after Sasha. If there is any last minute cleaning you have to do, do it now." Anwen commands, causing Eos to grab Flynn and Lavi and dash out of the big top.

"We need to get into costume, including show make up. No time for complaints, just go, go!" Eos cries, pushing the two to their caravan. Flynn scrambles to find her costume, and when she does, she slips into the bathroom to put it on. When she returns, Lavi is in costume as well, so they step out of the caravan to see a frantic Eos.

"What took you so long!? Γαμώτο! Έχουμε μόνο μισή ώρα για μακιγιάζ! Lavi, Flynn πρέπει να βιαστούμε! Τουλάχιστον έχω ήδη κάνει το μακιγιάζ μου. Μπορεί να έχω να θυσιάσει τη σκιά ματιών. Γαμώτο, γαμώτο, γαμώτο! (Damn it! We only have half an hour for makeup! Lavi, Flynn we have to hurry! At least I already have my makeup done. I may have to sacrifice the eye shadow. Damn it, damn it, damn it!)" Eos becomes hysterical, sprinting to the small tent connecting to the big top where the performers get ready.

"Sorry, sorry!" Flynn chants, racing after the girl with Lavi in tow. Eos sits them down on a duvet. She retrieves her make-up kit, and sets about painting them. Lavi gets a thick band of eyeliner around the one eye showing and a faint smudge of green and gold on his eyelid. Eos paints swirling, golden shapes with no meaning on his bare abdomen and arms, and pulls his headband off. She moves to Flynn next, painting the same shapes on her stomach and arms, then rings her violet eyes with black, adding a pale lavender smudge to their lids. Eos smears the girl's lips with a bright berry red before tapping a pink powder on her ivory cheeks. The Greek teen grins suddenly, giggling giddily.

"You look so perfect!" She beams.

"Eos, it is your time!" Sasha smiles wearily, leading Bogdan to his cage. "I warn you, Anwen and Helyan were not pleased with my performance. They will be very critical."

"Eh, I've probably seen them worse."

"Still, good skills to all of you."

"Thank you, Sasha. Let's go guys!" Her chocolate curls bounce with her out to the main tent. Lavi watches Flynn glide after the other girl, admiring how smoothly she moves, before following them out. He takes his place in the center of the arena, posing dramatically as he was instructed to by Eos. Allen whoops from the stands, cheering encouragingly. Eos makes a small signal to the band and the snare does three taps before launching into the tune. The three performers' bodies writhe to the music, twisting in ways not thought of outside a circus. By the song's end, they're coated in a sheen of sweat, chests heaving with exertion. Helyan and Anwen turn to each other, whispering. The light chirping of birds wanders in from outside, disrupting the soft noises in the tent. Several minutes pass and the trio of dancers keep their final pose still.

"Relax," Helyan says slowly, and the performers move to a relaxed position. "Lavi, step forward."

The red-head takes several step forward and stands with his hands behind his head.

"Eos has taught you well in the short time you had, but you have not lost yourself to the music yet. Once you do, the movements will be easier and less robotic."

"You calculate exactly what you do." Anwen states. "Do not do that because that is not dancing. That is moving to music. There is no emotion, no life, no energy. All dancers are also actors. They move their audience with the beauty and emotion of their dance. If the music is sad, movement is sad. If it's happy, then the movement is happy. It is the same for any other emotions."

"Lavi, you may return to your caravan or wait in the big top. Flynn, step forward." The raven-haired girl creeps up, looking down at the floor, avoiding the watchful gaze of the performers.

"You move quite beautifully and fluidly, but there are definite rough parts in the work. I expect them to be perfect by tomorrow's performance."

"There is nothing I would care to add except that you ought to consider trying out for a ballet solo. Flynn, your options are the same as Lavi's." Eos has already stepped forward by the time Helyan turns his gaze to her." Eos that was beautiful for the short time you had to work. Clean the messy parts. You know what you did."

"Try to get the boy of flame to fall into the music like Flynn. It will be much smoother then. The clowns are up next. You are dismissed."

Samir tumbles out of the stands, shakes his fist at Allen, and sprints behind the tent flaps, the other clowns following him with odd, loping steps. They return with their props and get started.

* * *

"Hohoh," Helyan chuckles. "That was one of my favorite performances in a long time! Watch the entry and you're golden!"

"Very good, clowns," Anwen smiles. "I hope there is this much enthusiasm tomorrow."

"There will be!" Samir shouts, earning a roar from the clowns.

* * *

"Good, the clowns did well." Eos hisses. "That means it will matter less if we mess up tomorrow. The clowns are what draw the largest crowds anyway."

"That's good." The redhead grins.

"Lavi, you and Flynn go work. I need to go over some choreography on my own for a short time. Flynn will be in charge."

"What? Me?" Flynn gasps, but Eos has already dashed off in a random direction. "Um…"

"Relax, Flynn. Just help me dance." Lavi shrugs. "It can't be too hard."


End file.
